sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
5th Battalion, 25th Special Forces Group (Airborne)
5th Battalion, 25th Special Forces Group (Airborne) is the forward deployed Battalion of the Stargate Program's Special Forces units. 5th Battalion is assigned to Earth Fleet Command and it's members are deployed aboard the vessels under its command. Mission 5th Battalion, 25th Special Forces Group (Airborne) takes it's mission from the stated mission of the United States Army Special Forces, and applies it to extraterrestrial situations it encounters: The main mission of the Special Forces is to train and lead unconventional warfare (UW) forces, or a guerrilla force in an occupied nation that no one is allowed to know. The Special Forces are the only U.S. Special Operations Force (SOF) trained to employ UW. The 10th Special Forces Group was the first deployed SF unit, intended to operate UW forces behind enemy lines in the event of a Warsaw Pact invasion of Western Europe. As the U.S. became involved in Southeast Asia, it was realized that specialists trained to lead guerrillas could also help defend against hostile guerrillas, so SF acquired the additional mission of Foreign Internal Defense (FID), working with Host Nation (HN) forces in a spectrum of counter-guerrilla activities from indirect support to combat command. SF team members work closely together and rely on one another under isolated circumstances for long periods of time, both during extended deployments and in garrison. Because of this, they develop clannish relationships and long-standing personal ties. Special Forces personnel qualify both in advanced military skills and the regional languages and cultures of defined parts of the world. While they have a Direct Action (DA) capability, other units, such as Rangers, are more focused on overt direct action raids conducted in uniform but potentially behind enemy lines. SF personnel have the training to carry out covert DA, and other missions, including special reconnaissance. Other missions include peace operations, counter-proliferation, counter-drug advisory roles, and other strategic missions. As strategic resources, they report either to USSOCOM or to a regional Unified Combatant Command. Elements Organization Battalion HQ Element SF Operational Detachment-C (SFODC) composition The SFODC, or "C-Team", is the headquarters element of a Special Forces battalion. As such, it is a command and control unit with operations, training, signals and logistic support responsibilities to its three subordinate line companies. A lieutenant colonel (O-5) commands the battalion and the C-Team and the battalion Command Sergeant Major (E-9) is the senior NCO of the battalion and the C-Team. There are an additional 20–30 SF personnel who fill key positions in operations, logistics, intelligence, communications and medical. A Special Forces battalion usually consists of four companies: "A", "B", "C", and Headquarters/Support. Company HQ Element – SF Operational Detachment-B (SFODB) composition The ODB, or "B-Team", is the headquarters element of a Special Forces company, and it is usually composed of 11–13 soldiers. While the A-team typically conducts direct operations, the purpose of the B-Team is to support the company's A-Teams both in garrison and in the field. When deployed, in line with their support role, B-Teams are usually found in more secure rear areas. However, under some circumstances a B-Team will deploy into a hostile area, usually to coordinate the activities of multiple A-Teams. The ODB is led by an 18A, usually a major, who is the company commander (CO). The CO is assisted by his company executive officer (XO), another 18A, usually a captain. The XO is himself assisted by a company technician, a 180A, generally a chief warrant officer three, who assists in the direction of the organization, training, intelligence, counter-intelligence, and operations for the company and its detachments. The company commander is assisted by the company sergeant major, an 18Z, usually a Sergeant Major. A second 18Z acts as the operations sergeant, usually a Master Sergeant, who assists the XO and technician in their operational duties. He has an 18F assistant operations sergeant, who is usually a Sergeant First Class. The company's support comes from an 18D medical sergeant, usually a Sergeant First Class, and two 18E communications sergeants, usually a Sergeant First Class and a Staff Sergeant. The following jobs are outside of the Special Forces 18-series career management field (CMF), but hold positions on a Special Forces B-Team. Soldiers in these positions are not "Special Forces qualified", as they have not completed the Special Forces Qualification Course (SFQC or "Q Course): *The supply NCO, usually a Staff Sergeant, the commander's principal logistical planner, works with the battalion S-4 to supply the company. *The Chemical, Biological, Radiological, Nuclear(CBRN defence) NCO, usually a Sergeant, maintains and operates the company's NBC detection and decontamination equipment, and assists in administering NBC defensive measures. Basic Element – SF Operational Detachment-A (SFODA) composition A Special Forces company consists of usually six ODAs (Operational Detachments-A) or "A-Teams". The number of ODAs can vary from company to company, with each ODA specializing in an infiltration skill or a particular mission-set (e.g. Military Freefall (HALO), combat diving, mountain warfare, maritime operations, or urban operations). An ODA is identified by its group, battalion, company and the team itself. For example, ODA 111 would be the first team in the first company of the first battalion of First Special Forces Group. An ODA consists of 12 men, each of whom has a specific function (MOS or Military Occupational Specialty) on the team, however all members of an ODA conduct cross-training. The ODA is led by an 18A (Detachment Commander), a Captain, and a 180A (Assistant Detachment Commander) who is his second in command, usually a Warrant Officer One or Chief Warrant Officer Two. The team also includes the following enlisted men: one 18Z (Operations Sergeant) (known as the "Team Sergeant"), usually a Master Sergeant, one 18F (Assistant Operations and Intelligence Sergeant), usually a Sergeant First Class, and two each, 18Bs (Weapons Sergeant), 18Cs (Engineer Sergeant), 18Ds (Medical Sergeant), and 18Es (Communications Sergeant), usually Sergeants First Class, Staff Sergeants or Sergeants. This organization facilitates 6-man "split team" operations, redundancy, and mentoring between a senior NCO and his junior assistant. Break Down Special Forces Battalion Breakdown *Special Forces Battalion **Battalion Headquarters & Headquarters Detachment (HHD/ODC) **Battalion Support Company **Alpha Company **Bravo Company **Charlie Company Special Forces Company Breakdown *Special Forces Company **Company HQ Element, Operational Detachment Bravo (ODB) **Special Forces Team 1, Operational Detachments Alpha (ODA) **Special Forces Team 2, Operational Detachments Alpha (ODA) **Special Forces Team 3, Operational Detachments Alpha (ODA) **Special Forces Team 4, Operational Detachments Alpha (ODA) **Special Forces Team 5, Operational Detachments Alpha (ODA) **Special Forces Team 6, Operational Detachments Alpha (ODA) Current Organizational Structure Command & Support Elements *C/5/25-SFG(A) Battalion Headquarters and Headquarters Detachment (HHD), Operational Detachment Charlie (ODC) - EFC HQ **Colonel Glenn Johnson *Battalion Support Company - EFC HQ (1 Platoon + HQ Section), USS Pillar of Dawn (1 Platoon), USS Tria (1 Platoon), USS Sovereign (1 Platoon) **Major Elizabeth Washko Line Companies *Alpha Company - USS Pillar of Dawn **Major Nolan Kirk ***ODB 2510 ***ODA's 2511-2516 *Bravo Company - USS Tria (One ODB - 2520, Three ODA's 2517, 2518, 2519), USS Trevithan (Three ODA's 2520, 2521, 2522) **Major Garrett Dunlap ***ODB 2520 ***ODA's 2517-2522 *Charlie Company - USS Aegis (Two ODA's - 2521 & 2522), USS Sovereign (One ODB - 2530, Three ODA's - 2523, 2524, ODA 2525). **Major Richard Young ***ODB 2530 ***ODA's 2523-2528 Category:Special Operations Command Category:USS Aegis Category:USS Trevithan Category:USS Pillar of Dawn Category:USS Sovereign Category:United States Armed Forces